Stalker? I'm Your Stalker, Darl
by demonnicfox
Summary: Penguntit di atas seorang penguntit. Sekarang, Natalya tidak hanya menguntit, akan tetapi juga diuntit.


**Hetalia** _(c)_ **Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Stalker? I'm Your Stalker, Darl** _(c)_ **demonnicfox**

 **Genre : Horror**

 **( Don't like Don't READ , tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun )**

* * *

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Natalya untuk menjadi seorang penguntit, ataupun pengintai. Satu-satunya objek hanyalah kakak laki-lakinya itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi, Ivan Braginski, yang bahkan sukses dibuat ketakutan oleh dirinya meskipun dirinya sendiri terkenal menakutkan.

Dan, sehandal apapun Natalya dalam menguntit, tetap saja orang-orang menyadari keberadaannya, meskipun mereka tetap diberusahakan untuk tidak menggubrisnya, mencoba seolah-olah tidak menyadari kehadirannya itu. Satu penyebab; sinyal yang dikeluarkan dari dalam diri Natalya, berupa sekelabat aura horror, yang sekaligus sinyal pengancam.

Akan tetapi, siapa sangka juga, bila ternyata dalam aktivitasnya ini, sebagai seorang penguntit, ada seorang penguntit lain yang tengah mengikutinya? Memperhatikan tiap gerak-geriknya, dari jarak yang tidak diketahui dimana dan letaknya?

Tidak hanya itu, akan tetapi, sama halnya seperti bagaimana cara Natalya menguntit Ivan. Mulai dari dia terbangun dari tidur, menyantap sarapannya, merenung, bahkan ketika dia lembur semalaman di atas meja kerja, mengurus segala berkasnya.

Kali ini, Natalya merasakan, seperti apa itu diuntit. Tapi, berharap bahwa gadis berpita biru itu akan menyesali perbuatan, dan berhenti menguntit?

Tidak, sayangku…

Tidak semudah terbangnya sebuah kapas oleh angin untuk menghentikan segala tekad dan keinginan Natalya Arlovskaya.

Dan kini, dia melangkah keluar rumah. Seperti biasanya, dia telah menyelipkan pisaunya pada bagian atas _stocking_ -nya yang tentu tertutupi oleh gaun yang mencapai lututnya. Sekali lagi, tiap langkah dia ambil, tiap langkah juga diambil oleh si 'pengintai' di belakangnya. Natalya sadar betul, akan tetapi gadis itu tidaklah bodoh dalam merencanakan suatu hal.

Kaki bertumpu, kini sengaja membawa dirinya menuju sebuah gang kecil atas perintah dari pusat saraf. Terpaku untuk menuju bagian buntu dari gang ini, dan kemudian segeralah dia berbalik dengan tangan yang tidak kalah cekatan menarik pisaunya keluar. Tanpa ada seseorang di hadapannya, seperti dugaan sebelumnya. Tetapi, Natalya tahu betul seperti apa itu para penguntit.

"Keluar kau." Suara bernadakan ancamannya, seolah siap untuk membunuh, nampak menggema di dalam gang ini.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"… Atau pisauku yang akan menghampiri tempatmu bersembunyi itu, dan mengintai nyawamu. Lebih baik, sekarang kau keluarlah." Satu kali lagi sebuah ancaman dilontarkan keluar, yang diyakini oleh Natalya sampai ke telinga sasarannya itu, asalkan telinganya itu tidaklah tuli.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban, bahkan sudah dua ancaman dia keluarkan, yang biasanya begitu ampuh dan langsung membuat orang yang dia ancam bertekuk lutut, memohon, dan nasib selanjutnya berada di tangannya. Muak. Serasa diundang ke dalam sebuah permainan yang begitu konyol, mendongkolkan dirinya saja.

Sampai kemudian, nampak sebuah tekanan berubah begitu saja. Mengejutkan, "Di belakang sini." Akan tetapi, yang ada gerakan Natalya serasa terkunci oleh sejuta gembok. Bahkan tidak dapat berkutit begitu beberapa dari helaian platinanya diambil begitu saja dengan telunjuk, dan diendus.

Natalya sendirilah yang kemudian menghancurkan seluruh gembok pengunci tersebut. Berbalik, membuat surainya pun terkibas beriring, berhadapan dengan sosok pemuda yang sejauh ini menjadi pengintainya. Sama sekali, tidak mengenal.

"Katakan apa maksudmu." Ucapan setengah berdesis, dengan pisau teracungkan tepat ke hadapan wajahnya, yang kemudian hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah decihan mengejek dari pemuda itu. Sekilas, Natalya teringat figur Alfred. Hanya dengan kulit tan, dan kacamatanya nampak tidak dibutuhkan. Tidak ada sebuah sungging senyuman tersendiri yang sebodoh Alfred. Tetapi, sebuah senyum sinis penuh kesan mengejek, dengan hanya satu sudut yang tertarik ke atasnya.

"Maksudku apa?"

"Menguntitku."

"Itu mudah saja, sayangku. Seperti layaknya kau selalu mengintai kakak tersayangmu itu." Darah Natalya serasa mendidih hingga ubun-ubunnya, naik. Beraninya orang itu. Sebuah geraman kini keluar dari mulutnya, yang sama sekali tidak diindahkan oleh pemuda itu.

"Dan entah apa ini, suatu kebetulan tersendiri 'kah kau sengaja mencariku? Dan, kebetulan sekali kita dapat berpapasan."

"Cukup."

"Oh?"

"Kau hanya membuang waktu."

"Aku rasa tidak dapat begitu. Kau lah yang membuat kita berbincang satu sama lain."

Natalya bungkam, kini adalah kesempatannya untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Yang dapat menjadi seorang penguntit di dunia ini tidak hanya ada kau, sayang. Semua orang dapat menjadi penguntit, dan dapat menjadi yang diuntit juga. Dan sekarang, akulah yang menjadi penguntitmu, sayang."

 **end.**

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **:** _Let me introduce you all_ ~~! Mungkin kalau disimpulin lebih, atau yang sudah kenalan sama para 2P! Hetalia, tau siapa yang di sini jadi penguntit-nya Natalya. Yap! Dia Allen, 2P! America. Dan iniii, kapal favorit baruku. Entah kenapa, ada siratan greget kalo liat Belarus diketemuin sama America yang versi sarkastiknya, pokoknya versi tolak baliknya deh. Saya sedikit dapat inspirasi dari _fanart_ , yang meskipun inti _fanart_ -nya ga ada yang masuk ke sini (karena itu gambar Natalya lagi main ayunan terus ada Allen di atasnya. Aw, kereen ), tapi kayak bisa aku liat kalo Allen itu cocok juga nguntit Natalya yang udah jadi penguntit. Genre-nya kenapa horror? Ga ada horror"nya tuh? /le potek/ benernya, karena saya rasa kalau yang tipe begini cocoknya horror... Lelah mikirin ini cocok masuk genre apa. But, h _ow does it sounds like? And here, you are_!


End file.
